dns_loaffandomcom-20200215-history
Scott
"can i borrow 10 dollar to buy nichijou please" -Scott Scott, who goes by many aliases, is a male Togepi who is completely obsessed with the anime series "Nichijou." Scott often hangs around his best friend and co-worker Ding, regaling him with tales of intrigue and quite often sending him memes. Scott has a dear friend, pet, and mentor by the name of Merlin. Origin As an egg, Scott was abandoned in the hot apple orchards of T'ecksis, a distant land known for it's blistering heat, the strange accents of it's people, and it's apple production efficiency. Scott's egg found it's way around the harsh land, until it finally settled in a small cave. This cave was full of animals, all of which decided to care for the egg that would soon become Scott. One such animal, a bird named Merlin, took a special liking to Scott, and once he had hatched, Merlin was named his official caretaker. Merlin taught Scott many things, such as how to act as a "Pretty Bird" and how to make music by throwing things at walls. Through the years, Scott eventually grew bigger than Merlin, and began to venture outside the cave. He encountered settlements full of people, and he began learning their language and mannerisms. He relayed this new information to the his animals friends, and soon, he was deemed the leader of the cave, due to his ability to learn information and communicate with the outside world. The animals of the cave named their home Scott's Animal House, in his honor. Scott eventually left his home, claiming that he needed to see what the world has to offer. He came across a small diner filled with all sorts of strange creatures, all of them screaming about not starving and eating meat. One of said creatures, a crocodile sitting in the corner, seemed especially cool to Scott, and he walked over and initiated conversation, hoping to learn some coolness tips from the creature. While he didn't learn anything about being cool, he did gain a new friend in this crocodile, and he vowed to stay in touch. During his travels, Scott found that he had no money whatsoever, and that he did in fact need to eat food to live. He soon spotted a small hamburger stand, and he knew that this was his chance to fill his stomach. He coolly strolled up to the stand and ordered a burger, and when the time came to pay for his meal, he let loose an ear rending rendition of the Super Mario Brothers theme song. The burger salesman was appalled, and refused to let Scott have his burger. Scott wasn't about to give up, so he stood there and argued furiously with the salesman, saying that he worked hard on that cover, and that he earned his food fair and square. When he was again refused, he took a step back, picked up some rocks from the ground, and started throwing them. He didn't plan on stopping his assault until he received what was rightfully his. Soon, a Wooper walked up behind Scott, wishing to know why he was assaulting the burger stand. Scott told the Wooper of his plight, and he was immediately offered help from the small blue creature. They devised a plan to get Scott his dinner, drawing crude maps in the sand and glaring angrily at the burger man. Once the body was disposed of, they introduced themselves to each other. The Wooper told Scott that his name was Ding, and that he had had a lovely time working with him. As Ding walked away, Scott realized much he admired Ding's gusto for killing, and he decided to follow him. Ding was unsure of how he felt at this, but Scott wasn't really bothering him, so he let it be. Ding soon warmed up to Scott, and they became fast friends. They went on many journeys together, and soon decided that they would found a guild together, where they and their friends could live in peace, and work together to solve their problems. Abilities/Disabilities As a Pokemon, Scott has access to four abilitites that he can use in combat, or for common use. They are as follows: # Psychic # Flamethrower # Shadow Ball # Metronome After that, Scott is very skilled at headbutting people, as the spikes that adorn his head amplify his damage. Scott has an incredibly special ability that he calls "The Scottcopter". All he has to do is say "Scottcopter Activate" and he will ascend into the air, begin rapidly spinning, and drill through whatever surface he touches. He cherishes this ability, and it is feared across Baeria. Much like Ding, Scott has the ability to transform his mouth into a horn using the legendary HornMouthStone. Scott quite often forgets things, sometimes as soon as he learns them, and sometimes AS he learns them. This also happens to Ding, but with much less potency. Personality Scott is a very friendly fellow, initiating conversation and befriending those he likes. However, there are a great deal of people that Scott doesn't like, and would much rather have nothing to do with. Scott generally remains calm, and in situations of anger, he often tries to calm the other participants down. Scott frequently engages in "RP" with Ding, roleplaying as anything that comes to mind. Some noteworthy examples of their RP subjects are: * Ducks * Mutant Crabs * A Greaser and a Mutant Cockroach * Fork Prongs * Steve Buscemi and Danny Devito * A Fission Battery * Earlobes And many more. Scott has an unhealthy obsession with the anime "Nichijou." It's strong enough that he WILL kill people if it means getting to watch episodes. If anyone says they dislike Nichijou, Scott will kidnap them and force them to RP as characters from the show. This obsession resembles Ding's love for Fallout. Relationships Ding Ding is Scott's best friend, and his favorite RP partner. Ding and Scott rarely fight, and when they do, it's pretty much always over really small, stupid things. They are bound by a magical phenomenon known as the SouleLinke, which causes them to occasionally say, think, or do the same things. Sometimes, if they are perfectly in sync, they can unleash their special attack, "Hyper Mecha ULTRA Disco Dance Bonanza Laser Beam" which cannot be defended against. Croc Croc is one of Scott's closest friends. They often talk about pufferfish, and sometimes Croc will tell Scott all the hot new strats in Team Fortress 2. They share a deep love for memes, and they speak on a regular basis. Scott has known Croc for a long time, and considers him a "rly cool feller". .3. Man Scott doesn't know .3. Man very well, but Ding has often told Scott about .3. Man's mods, and how much he talks to him. Scott has also been witness to this event multiple times, as .3. Man does not care if people are around when he springs from the bushes. Scott understands Ding's annoyance and often agrees with Ding's viewpoints on .3. Man. Merlin Scott is very close to Merlin, as Merlin is the closest thing to a parent Scott has. Merlin raised Scott, and taught him many things, and while he is technically Scott's pet, Scott treats him as an equal. He often goes to him for advice, and he frequently talks to him about his favorite animes. Despite being a caring parent, he raised Scott with much discipline, which may have had long term effects on his psychology. Quotes "the hot floran from venus with every woer imaginable and is rly hot and attractive and amazindge and is good at everything has highest IQ of al tim as wel as can kill fast because bullet not fast enough and has watched avery anime ever" -Scott, during an RP session with Ding "why is there so much anime on that shrek site" -Scott, questioning Croc's internet history "I kinda like showers because they give me a while to think over what I've done." -Scott, after a late-night murder spree "Have ur butt kill god" -Scott, assisting Ding at E3 with the presentation of his new game. "well hey it's better than muppet demigods" -Scott, discussing religion with Croc "The meme obliterated your ship full of orphans, puppies, and the love of your life, and you sent yourself into the meme to try to kill it." -Scott, reminding Ding of his brief time in space. "can i buy 6 of them i want them" -Scott's comment on a Japanese turtle video, the link to the video is below Trivia * Scott becomes very sad when an anime he is watching ends. * Scott can screech at incredible volume, just as loud as Ding. This means that he can shift Baeria's tectonic plates. * Scott eats brownies a lot. * Scott is an avid drinker of Mountain Dew. This leaves traces of MLG in his blood. * The video in which Scott posted his comment can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7w_kxEEKP1c * Scott has a sentient parasite inside of him which feeds on his nutrients. Scott has maternal instincts for this parasite, unrelated to any effects it may have on him. The parasite is named "wormo", and may one day kill Scott. * Scott's diet is based entirely on a of a mixture of ground oreo cookies and Colgate brand toothpaste deemed the "mix" or "micks". This is akin to Ding's diet of cheeto dust and plastic bags. ** To cope with fear, anger, happiness and other strong emotions, Scott will often "helurch". This is done by rapidly moving his entire body up and down like a spring using only his stomach muscles, compressing and expanding his diaphragm rapidly and thus causing his lungs to release and intake air in an unnatural way, making a sound Scott describes as sounding like "helurch". *** The reason Scott does this, according to him, is because when he was young, Merlin would shake him very rapidly if his emotions got the better of him and he began to cry - this also caused the helurching sound. Thus, this is a bit like a normal person's tendency to rock or hug themselves in emotional situations. *** Scott will often helurch in text format, too, accompanying him doing so in real life. He does this simply by repeating the word "helurch" over and over. *** Ding despises this sound of Scott's and will often leave the room if he begins to helurch, or slap him to try and snap him out of this. **** This is very harmful and hurtful to Scott emotionally, psychologically and physically, however, because helurching is a vital part of maintaining his calm in tough situations. *** Notably, others that try to helurch usually die. * Ding and Scott are good pals. ** Ding will often leave to go visit his other stupid idiotic friends and leave Scott in the dust. Scott begins to shrivel up like a raisin during these times and must spend several days re-hydrating after Ding returns, usually moments before he would otherwise die. * Scott dedicates an hour of his day to a time he deems the "snort hour". During this time, Scott searches for videos online of people getting injured and inhales Kool-aid dust through his nose as if it were a psychedelic drug, all the while snorting like a pig. ** Scott does not get high from doing this - he simply enjoys the feeling. ** Ding was the one who originally suggested it to Scott. According to Scott, he said "snort oink" to him one peaceful day, which caused him to be struck with the sudden idea to begin his snort hour. *** Scott does not know what "suggested" means. *** Also according to him, his snort hour started as an experiment before developing into Scott's "favorite part of his day".